One Too Many Times
by arianna532
Summary: Jenny has stepped on Eric's toes one too many times. Eric's got a plan to take her down for good. And it involves some help from an old friend, Damien Dalgaard. Little J should have never underestimated Eric van der Woodsen. Schemes are in his blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. I wish but alas I do not.**

Prologue

_"__Are you gonna tell her, or am I?"_

_ "There's nothing to tell."_

_ "Gossip Girl was right. Asher was kissing someone this morning. Me."_

_ "He's totally lying. Tell him, Jenny. I was with you all morning."_

_ "Yeah. Asher's right. I was with him. Eric's lying."_

_ "Why would I stand here in front of everyone we know, and tell them if it wasn't true? I'm gay. And so are you."_

_ "You know I have to act this way about school stuff. I'm still your friend. I'm still your sister. I just can't let the worlds get confused."_

_ "I'm not confused. I want nothing to do with you in either world. "_

_ "She's still the same Jenny underneath. She just has to wear the mask for school."  
"That mask is becoming her face."_

_ "I promise, I'll never speak to her again ..."  
"It's not about Jenny. It's about who you've become. I liked you because you were different from everyone else. You were smart, and you didn't need to prove anything to anyone. But now? I'm sorry, Eric, but it's over."_

_ "She can't get away with this."  
"She won't." _

_ "Don't worry. The next time we take Jenny down it will be for real."_

_ "How do you find having a sibling? Someone whose sole purpose in life is to compete for your parents' love and attention?"_

_ "Apparently you sabotaged me at Cotillion."  
"Excuse me?"  
"What? You don't have anything to say to me?"  
"Your sweet potatoes are bland."_

_ "So, what, you hate me, but you've been pretending to be my friend the whole time?"  
"That's pretty much it, yeah." _

"How dare she!" Eric thought, "That little bitch keeps betraying me every time it will help her social climbing agenda. It's time to take her down a notch."

Eric just then had a brilliant idea. His last scheme had been pathetic. An insult to his intelligence. Really? Sabotage at Cotillion? And Jenny had rosin from the ashes all too quickly. For years Eric had been forgiving her? But why? Jenny has taken so much from him. Asher, his first love, used by Jenny for social climbing, turned against him so easily. She tried to take Graham during Cotillion, thank god he hadn't let her get him. Eric still remember that night at camp the two of them had hooked up. They snuck out of their cabins and met in the woods behind the camp. It was one of the best nights of Eric's life. Then he lost Jonathan to her scheming ways. That wasn't fair. All he was trying to do was get the old Jenny back, but now he gets it. The old Jenny is dead. There's no bringing her back. This mission will not be to save, but to destroy.

Eric grabs his phone and dials a familiar number, "Hey Damien? I heard you were in town. I need some help with something. Can you come over?"

**Author's note: If you want to know how Eric knows Damien stick around. It'll be revealed later. And for the record I love Eric, Damien and Jenny and do not plan on any of them being destroyed. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl**

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure, Eric? I thought you made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with me?" Damien looked at his old friend. He looked much different than Damien remembered. The old Eric was timid, naive, and blond. This new Eric was confident, self-assured, and brunette.

"Oh Damien, I've thought about it and I think we can let bygones be bygones" Eric said with a wave of his hand.

Damien looked at Eric suspiciously, "What do you want, E?"

"Fine," Eric grimaced, "I don't suppose you've heard about my mother marrying that Brooklyn ex-rockstar? Have you?"

Damien smiled, "Well as a matter of fact I have. Is that why I'm here? To get rid of the Brooklyn loser? Oh Little E, you've grown so much." Damien reached out to pinch Eric's cheek, "Scheming against your family. I'm so proud of you."

Eric slapped Damien's hand away, "No. Believe it or not, I find having an actual father rather refreshing."

"Well then. But you'd think Daddy would do a better job keeping you away from big bad drug dealers like me, wouldn't you? But then again when have you ever listened to anything one of your fathers ever said?" Damien teased.

Damien hit on a hard subject and he knew it. But it was fun to tease the boy who decided one day he was too good to hang out with Damien. "Don't talk about what you don't know, Damien."

Damien's eyes lit up, "But Eric, I do know. Remember how you'd always talk about it. You'd be amazed all the things that came out of your mouth."

Eric changed the subject before Damien could remind him about any of their past events, "I didn't call you here to reminisce I called you here because I have job for you."

"And what job does the great Eric van der Woodsen have for me?" Despite his teasing, Damien was very interested to hear what Eric had to say.

"My new step-sister Jenny insists on challenging me. She's become the bitch of the Upper East Side and I tried to save her, but instead she tried to take me down. She's taken too much. I want my life back and for that to happen, I need her gone, destroyed. And then I thought who better to help me than you Damien? Take downs are your specialty."

Damien smirked, he was never one to back down from a challenge, especially from Eric. "What's the plan, E?"

Eric grinned evilly, "Well I figured induct her into the drug business, do whatever it takes to keep her spiraling down. I don't really care what else. Date her, dump her. Keep her miserable, but not miserable enough to leave. Separate her from everything she cares about. Make her feel what I felt." "That's a lot to ask of me, Eric. Risk my business and force myself to be with some loser? What's in it for me?" Damien asked.

"Well there's the fact that its me asking you. There's the fact that this is a way to prove yourself worthy of my forgiveness." Eric said.

"Not good enough, Eric."

Eric shrugged, "Okay then, well how about the fact that you brought me, an innocent fourteen-year-old, to a party and got me drugged up. Then what happened next."

Damien stiffened, "You practically begged me for those drugs. And then you heard about the party and you begged me to take you. And what happened next wasn't my fault."

Eric glared at Damien, "I bet Serena will love to hear all about it. What you did to me. Maybe I should call her right now."

"Fine," Damien gave in, "But how will I meet her. She might suspect something if you just introduce me to her."

"All ready thought about that. You're going to check into the Empire, the other step-brother Chuck's hotel. Then you'll ask him to give you a tour of New York, which he will of course do because you are the ambassador's son. Then Chuck will get bored and try to find someone to dump you off on. He'll think of me and come to the penthouse, but of course you will have told me when you're coming and I won't be there. But Jenny will be. Then Jenny, who is looking for a new guy will volunteer to take you around. That's when you make your move," Eric explained.

"Fine," Damien agreed, secretly impressed my Eric's scheming abilities. Damien got up to leave, but turned to face his new partner in crime. "Just remember, I loved you more than he ever did."

Eric stood up to face him, "Well then go out and prove it."

Damien smirked and leaned in as if he was going to kiss him he pulled back, his lips having barely grazed Eric's, "Oh believe me I will." Damien laughed and left Eric standing there stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

"_Damien!" Eric squealed with glee running over to his friend, clearly drunk._

_Damien laughed, "Hey E. What's up?"_

"_So bored! Serena's still gone and my mom's on a date and I'm bored!"_

"_So you decided to get drunk?"_

"_Yep" Eric smirked, "Serena does it. Why can't I?"_

_Damien frowned. He hated when Eric compared himself to Serena. He wasn't Serena. He was a million times better. _

"_Okay Eric. Let's get you sobered up. I've got a bunch of deliveries to make at a party tonight and I sure as hell can't leave you alone like that." Damien moaned_

_Eric looked up quickly. "Take me with you!"_

_Damien frowned. "I don't know Eric. It'll be pretty intense. I'm not sure if I want you there."_

_Eric snorted, "What are you? My father? I'll be fine!"_

"_I don't want anything happening to you Eric!" Damien protested._

"_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Eric begged._

"_No E! You'll get hurt!" Damien was annoyed and in a hurry. Eric was drunk and was clearly showing he was in no condition to join him._

_Eric snickered, "Oh is it because you _love _me?" _

"_No its just because..."_

"_Oh Eric! I have something I want to tell you..." Eric mocked_

"_Fine!" Damien yelled, interrupting the fourteen-year-old, "Come if you want but don't say I didn't warn you!"_

"Ambassador Dalgarrd, so pleased to meet you. I'm Chuck Bass, owner of this hotel." "Wonderful to meet you. I've heard many wonderful things. May I introduce my son Damien."

Damien was tuning out his fathers usual pleasantries He had heard them so many times. And he played the part of a good son, but in reality he couldn't care less. He looked over Chuck once though. This was Chuck Bass. Eric's first step-brother. He found it strange that someone like Chuck could be even slightly related to Eric. Eric had two personalities sweet and innocent or scheming and manipulative, although his minuteness was hardly ever displayed.

Then Damien remembered the careful plans he and Eric had thought up. "Do you think there is anyone who could show me around the city. I've always wanted to see it, but I think I'd get lost if I tried to navigate it myself."

Damien's father gave him a strange look and Damien really couldn't blame him. Damien never really was one for the sights. But he'd be damned if his father screwed this up for him. "Of course." Chuck replied. Damien his a grin. It looked like little Eric was smarter than he gave him credit for.

"I'll have one of our concertizes take you around town." Damien froze. That was not going to work at all.

Damien quickly spoke up. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience them. Is there anyone, I don't know younger who could show me around?"

"I guess I have a younger brother who I'm sure would love to show you around. His name's Eric. Would that work?" Chuck answered sounding a tad uncertain.

Damien smiled. "That would be perfect." He opened his phone and sent a text to Eric. All was going according to plan.

Damien walked into the Van der Woodsen penthouse trying to pretend that he had never seen it for Chuck's benefit. Damien had to pretend he had no idea where they were going and pretend to admire the apartment when Damien knew the penthouse by heart. Chuck left him to go talk to Lily for a minute and Damien waited impatiently. He wanted to get this little task for Eric done as quickly as possible.

Chuck came back with an annoyed look on his face, "I'm sorry. It turns out my little brother seems to be out, but my sixteen year old step-sister is more than willingly to show you around. This is Jenny Humphrey" Chuck pointed to a very pretty blond with a lot of eyeliner. Damien studied his victim. He could see why Eric was threatened by her. She had an air of power about her. It almost matched Eric's when Eric was at his best.

Jenny strode over to where Damien was standing, a small smile on her darkly painted lips. "Hi, I'm Jenny. You must be Damien."

Damien smiled, this girl was good. "Hello, Jenny. I'm Damien."

Jenny flashed a flirty smile. "I guess I'm your tour guide for the day."

Damien smiled back, "I guess you're right."

So Damien let this Brooklyn nobody led him around the city, and he pretended he didn't know where anything was. He was surprised to find out however that some of Jenny's stories actually interested him. Like the whole monarchy thing, he never got it, but Jenny explained it in a way he could understand. He quickly snapped out of it though. This wasn't about Jenny. This was about getting Eric what he wanted, so Damien could get Eric back.

So Damien brought the drugs out and showed Jenny the drug trade. And just as Eric predicted, Jenny was amazed. That girl had a thirst for adventure and Damien was glad. All the easier to crush her with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If no one else on here owns Gossip Girl, what makes you think I do? Oh and I stole a line from the show in here. See if you can spot it. **

_As Damien wove his way around the party, he made sure to keep Eric closely by his side. He didn't want to risk Eric getting into any trouble, which Damien knew could happen all too quickly at a party like this._

_Damien spotted one of his clients who he had stuff for and went over to give her the stuff, keeping Eric at his side. By that time Eric was bored. When they left the Damien's client Eric looked at the drugs._

"_Damien, can I have some?" Eric asked._

_Damien was shocked. What had gotten into Eric. This was not at all like him. "No way Eric! You are NOT getting high!"_

"_Why not?" Eric challenged, "You gave them to that girl over there."_

_Damien scowled, "Well you're too young."_

"_Come on! Please!" Eric begged, "Wouldn't you rather me take them here where you can watch me then somewhere when I'm alone?"_

_Damien got mad. "Well, I'm never going to give you any so I don't have to worry about that do I?"_

_Eric smiled innocently, "Well I do know other dealers. Make your choice Damien."_

_Damien scowled. Eric won. As usual. Damien passed Eric one of the pills and winced as Eric took it._

Just as Damien predicted he would be, Eric was very impatient to hear how it had gone with Jenny. As soon as Damien texted Eric saying he was done with Jenny, Eric rushed over to Damien's hotel. They had decided not to risk Damien coming over to the penthouse to visit Eric, considering Jenny lived there too. However, Eric had to be very discreet about going to see Damien. After all, you never know who might be a Gossip girl minion. Eric made his excuses to Rufus and Lily (a school project) and came over as quickly and discreetly as possible. Eric was sitting on one of the armchairs in the living room area of Damien's suite (it was fairly large). Damien was sitting across from him on the sofa. Damien just finished recounting his outing with Jenny.

"Very well done, Damien. Even I admit it," Eric said smiling.

Damien smiled back, "Glad to know you approve E. I'd ask if you have the next step planned out, but knowing you, you definitely have a plan."

Eric smirked, "Break her heart."

Damien looked at him funny. "What?" Eric asked, annoyed that Damien was questioning him.

"Are you sure, Eric?" Damien asked, "You want me to seduce you sister?"

"Why not?" Eric shrugged then shot Damien a look, "Unless you don't think you can do it?"

Damien glared at Eric, "I can do it."

"Well, forgive me if I doubt you. Because I remember you being rather unsuccessful in the past," Eric snickered.

Damien got up from his seat and walked over to Eric. He pushed on Eric's shoulders, pinning him to the back of his chair and looked him in the eye. "I can do it. I can seduce whoever I want."

Eric laughed, not seeming at all bothered by the fact Damien had him pinned down. "Except me. You can never have me. Face it, Damien. I'm the unattainable. It drives you crazy.."

Damien tightened his grip on Eric's shoulders. "Sorry sweetie. Not anymore. I've moved on."

Eric smiled coyly, "Liar." Then Eric leaned up and kissed him. Damien fought it for a moment but gave in quickly. God he had missed kissing Eric. This was worth more than his pride. He had always loved Eric, and had no doubt he always would. However, Eric pulled away all too soon.

"I told you so," Eric smirked and leaned backwards, pulling away from Damien, seeing as Damien still had him pinned and he couldn't get up. "So are you in?"

Damien frowned at Eric, "So you want me to break someone's heart like you broke mine?"

That made Eric burst out laughing, and he couldn't seem to stop. Damien shook him a few times before he would stop. Eric finally caught his breath. "So, I broke your heart. I thought you didn't love me? I thought you were over me?"

Damien pulled away from Eric and went back to sit on the couch. "I used the past tense, E."

Eric shrugged, "Whatever you say. Anyway, you in?"

"I don't know." Damien didn't want to break her heart. She never did anything to him and he remembered how horrible it had felt when Eric had broken his. It's not something you get over quickly.

Eric shot Damien and annoyed look, "She's not innocent, you know. I think right now in your head you have some idea that we're destroying some innocent girl. Actually, I think your thinking of her as you. She's not you, Damien. She's not innocent either. She's evil. If she had the chance, she would do this and more to me. I'm not going to wait though. I want her gone. You can either help me or not." Eric stopped and smiled, "Wait actually, you have to help me. Or you know what'll happen. So what'll it be Damien?"

Eric's little explanation threw Damien off guard. He had forgotten how well Eric could read him. Then again, no one knew him better than Eric. But Eric was right. How ever innocent Jenny may appear, he wanted destroy Eric. And his first loyalty would always be to Eric. Plus, I wasn't as if he could just walk away. A benefit of knowing someone so well is Eric had the best blackmail on him. He pretty much had to help Eric.

So Damien looked at Eric and smiled, surprising Eric, "All right. I'll just pretend she's you."

Eric smiled and got up. "Have fun!" Eric turned and walked right out the door. Damien picked up his phone. 1 new message. From Jenny. Looks like its time to make a call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

"_E! E!" Damien cried, shaking Eric, "Are you okay?"_

_Eric smiled, dazed. "I'm good Damien! I'm soooooooooo good!"_

_Damien grabbed Eric's arm, "Okay, its time to go home."_

_Eric yanked his arm out of Damien's grip, "You can't make me!"_

_Damien gabbed Eric again, "Yes, I can and I will."_

_Eric glared at Damien, or at least as much of a glare as he could manage in his dazed state. Then his glare turned into a smile as he recognized the boy behind Damien._

"Hey Damien!" Jenny cried out when she saw Damien emerge from the crowd at the park. The park they had visited during their first date had quickly became their usual meeting place. Damien had suggested it because he didn't want to run into Eric at the penthouse, but Jenny had quickly warmed up to the idea. She thought it was romantic to have a special meeting place.

"Hey babe," Damien smiled, bending down to kiss her. During the past few weeks he and Jenny had been hanging out almost every day. They had shared their first kiss about a week ago and Jenny couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him.

"You ready?" Jenny asked. Ever since they had begun hanging out, Damien had been taking Jenny to tons of parties and Jenny had gotten quite good at the whole drug trade. At the beginning, it had excited Jenny immensely, but Damien could tell Jenny was getting tired of always being out at a party.

"Yep," Damien answered, smiling at the blond. He escorted her through the park and into his waiting car. Damien sat the entire car ride in silence listening to Jenny rant on and on about Constance.

"And then I was like 'enjoy being bffs with a hunk of leather'! Omg! I cannot believe that bitch! I made her everything she is. If she thinks she can get away with this, she is dead wrong! I just know Eric and that Kira freak were behind it..."

Damien flinched when he heard Eric's name, but luckily they had arrived at their destination. "Hey Jenny. We're here," he interrupted

Jenny looked out her window. They weren't at some crazy party, like they usually went to. They were at Butter, the extremely fancy restaurant she used to go to with Blair and her minions during freshman year. "What are we doing here?" Jenny asked excited.

Damien smiled charmingly, "I'm taking my girlfriend out to dinner."

Jenny frowned. "I'm your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Of course you are." Damien kissed her.

"Nah uh," Jenny said coyly, "If you want me to be your girlfriend, you'll have to ask." With that, Jenny turned and walked into the restaurant, leaving Damien to follow her in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG**

"_Yay! I missed you!" Eric said to a boy that Damien didn't recognize._

"_Hey Eric," the other boy greeted Eric, with a knowing smile, "What's up with him?" the boy asked, this time addressing Damien._

_Eric answered for Damien, "Damien gave me some pills. I feel so good." Eric laughed, then fell on the other boy. The boy grabbed Eric to steady him, laughing himself as well. Damien did not like this boy. _

"_Come on Eric," Damien said, "I'm taking you home."_

"_Oh don't worry about it," the boy said, still laughing, "I'll watch him for you."_

"_Okay," Eric said, not even waiting for a response from Damien. The two boys walked off without even a backwards glance. Damien considered following then, but decided against it. Eric looked happy enough. And as Eric kept reminding him, he didn't own Eric._

When Damien returned home from his date with Jenny his head was reeling with what Jenny had just told him. She told him she loved him. _She__loved__him!_Damien couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. Of course he didn't love Jenny. He knew that. He loved Eric and only Eric. Damien stifled a laugh. If this was some lame chick flick, he would have just realized he was really in love with Jenny, not Eric. But this wasn't Hollywood and he would never love Jenny. At least as long as a certain brunette was around. Jenny was too innocent, too vain, to oblivious, too not Eric.

"Hey," he heard as he entered his apartment Damien almost groaned when he saw Eric lying on his couch, looking perfect as usual. As if life wasn't complicated enough.

As soon as Damien walked into the room, Eric propped himself up by his forearms.

"So...?" Eric asked, trailing off.

"So what?" Damien asked grumpily, not in the mood for rehashing his evening with Eric right then.

Eric glared at Damien, "Stop being such a bitch Damien. What happened tonight?"

"Not right now E. Okay?" Damien said and made to leave the room.

Eric pulled himself off the couch and followed him into his room. "What's up your ass?" Eric asked him, completely unfazed by Damien's moodiness

Damien turned to face Eric, "She loves me okay? She loves me and I'm completely playing her. And you know what Eric? I feel sick about it! I feel like crap leading the poor girl on!"

Damien was shocked when Eric began to clap slowly, "Wow Damien. Just wow. Oscar winning performance She _loooooves_you. That's so... well cute. Do you you love her too? Oh wait! No you don't you love me? Remember? And since when do you feel sick about anything? You're you!"

Damien was surprised. He wished he could say he was shocked, but he couldn't. Eric would go there. He loved Eric. Probably more than he should. Probably more than it was safe to love anyone. But he didn't want anyone to get hurt."Is that really what you think about me? And yeah! I love you Eric! Okay! I said it! That's why I feel so sick! It's not fair to play her when I'll never love her!"

"Why won't you do this for me then? If you really love me?" Eric implored. Eric could not see why Damien wouldn't do this for him. It was one thing. One simple thing. His future depended on it.

Damien pushed Eric against the wall grasping his shoulders and shaking him."I love you! I fucking love you more than I've ever loved anything!" Damien yelled at Eric. Damien was angry. He knew he was going to far, but so was Eric. Eric was going to listen this time.

"Then do this for me!" Eric begged, "Help me right the wrong! Help me get justice! Help me get what I didn't get last time!" Eric didn't even seem to notice Damien holding him against the wall. That simple fact made Damien let Eric go. Eric didn't even seem to notice that, however.

"It's not justice E," Damien said quietly, "It's revenge. And you know it."

"What's the difference?" Eric spat, regaining some of his spirit.

"Justice is what's fair to the opinion of the outsider, revenge is only fair to the victim," Damien said, not really knowing where all of this was coming from, but knowing it felt right.

"Spare me the crap," Eric snarled, "Would you? The victim is the best one to pick the punishment. But of course you would think that. With the two of us, I'm always the victim right. And you're what? The outsider? The one who is never there when I need you? The one who just let's it happen? That's not even the point! She deserves. All she ever does is hurt me! She's supposed to be my best friend. I won't let anyone betray me! Not again!" Eric was starting to get frantic and Damien was starting to get worried. Eric was so confident and sure of himself. There was only one thing that could get him to lose it like that.

"That'll never happen again. Eric, I promise," Damien swore to Eric.

"That's right. Never again. Only if you show her she can't." Eric paused for a moment, the fierce look in his eyes leaving, "Please Damien! Don't let her!" At that moment Damien knew. He would do whatever Eric asked of him. He would protect Eric even if he die trying. No one would touch him again. Never again.

"I'll never let her hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Never again," he swore, looking into his ex-lover's eyes.

After hearing that, Eric relaxed. He looked up at Damien and smiled and small, almost pitiful smile. "Do you mean it?" Eric asked.

Damien smiled at Eric, although the smile did not reflect on the inside. "I swear on my life. I'll do anything you need." Damien reached out and hugged Eric.

"I love you too," Eric said simply.

Damien stared at Eric in shock, barely trusting his own words and hoping he really was hearing what he thought he was hearing. Eric took advantage of Damien's distraction to kiss him.

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update it. I had to just change around the entire story! But good news is I figured it out and shall update again. :)**

**-Arianna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

_Eric was so high, he had no idea were his friend was taking him._

"_Where are we going," Eric asked, only half aware of what was going on._

_ "Shhhh," the other boy said, ignoring his question._

_Eric was to far gone to even care. But he was surprised when he was dragged into an empty room._

"_Where are we?" Eric demanded to know, fighting to get back to a right state of mind. And failing._

"_Calm down, Eric," the other boy said running his hands through Eric's hair._

Damien was with Jenny again. They were in his suite, making out on his bed. On the same bed he had had sex with Eric last night. Even though he was with Jenny, who was most guy's dream, he could not stop thinking about last night with Eric. It felt wrong kissing Jenny after his night with Eric. But he promised to protect Eric, a promise only more fueled by the sex. But the even bigger deal to Damien was that fact that Eric had finally said _I love you. _He had had sex with Eric before, but Eric had never said he loved him before.

"Oh Damien!" Jenny moaned in between kisses.

"Eric..." Damien moaned back, his mind still on Eric, instead of Jenny.

Jenny froze. Damien still hadn't realized he'd said Eric instead of Jenny. "What did you just say?" Jenny asked Damien in horror.

Damien realized his mistake. "I said Jenny!" Damien corrected hurriedly

"No!" Jenny yelled, her face red with fury, "You said Eric! Whose Eric?"

"Let me explain, Jenny. Please!" Damien begged.

"Well," Jenny demanded, "Explain."

Damien prayed his story telling skills were good enough to get him out of this. "Eric is one of my friends. He was having a problem earlier and I was trying to think of a good way to help him. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you babe," Damien explained.

But Jenny was shaking her head, "You moaned his name while we made out. Oh my god! Oh my freaking god! My brother? God, are you sleeping with my brother?" Jenny asked in horror. "Tell me your not sleeping with my brother!"

"What do you mean? Are you kidding me! The only thing I know about your brother is what you've told me. I've never even met him! How could I be sleeping with him?" Damien protested.

Jenny jumped off the bed and was backing away slowly. "You're lying. Eric didn't come home last night. He got in at about six in the morning. He has a hickey on his neck," Jenny explained, more for herself than Damien.

Damien tried to step closer to Jenny, but she just stepped backwards. "Jenny, you're being ridiculous!"

"How could you? He's my brother! He's my best friend!" Jenny screamed at him.

"Jenny! Please! Stop!" Damien yelled, trying to get her to listen.

"No!" Jenny yelled back, as she started to sob. "Why would you do this to me? Does Eric know? Does he know we're dating? Is he in on this?"

Damien didn't respond. Jenny took that for confirmation "Oh my god! He knew! He's been messing with me the whole time!"

Jenny turned and fled from the hotel room.

Eric was laying on his bed, thinking about last night and listening to music. He had told Damien he loved him. And he had slept with him. Eric had been so scared last night, which was not a usual reaction for Eric. But instead of being upset about what had happened last night, Eric felt differently. He felt protected. He knew that Damien would never let him be hurt again. And maybe that was enough. Maybe he didn't need to hurt Jenny anymore. If Eric had Damien, Jenny would never be able to hurt Eric again because Damien wouldn't let her.

Just then, Jenny burst into Eric's room and yanked the headphones out of Eric's ears. Eric yelped in pain, but then Jenny just slapped him. Eric pulled himself out of Jenny's reach. "What the HELL!" Eric yelled at his step-sister.

"You slut!" Jenny screamed at him, "You slept with him!"

Eric felt the blood drain out of his face. How had Jenny found out? "With who?" Eric asked, trying to play it cool. He was going to kill Damien.

"With Damien, you ass!" Jenny yelled, "My boyfriend!"

Eric scoffed at Jenny, "I didn't even know you had a boyfriend, Jenny. I since I haven't slept with anyone in a while, I assure you it wasn't me."

Jenny glared at Eric. "Stop lying Eric! Just stop it!" Jenny started to cry. "Why would you do that to me E?"

Eric glared right back at her. "Hmmmm..." Eric said, pretending to think, "Oh yeah! I remember now! You take everything from me! You stole Asher! You tried to steal Graham! You made Jonathan break up with me! You took over my life! You humiliated me!" Once Eric started, he found he couldn't stop. Everything he resented about Jenny just came pouring out.

"You...You..You and Graham?" Jenny spluttered. Eric almost laughed. Of course that's what Jenny would be stuck on. Him and his camp hook-up.

Eric smirked at Jenny, "Oh yeah! You didn't know? You're precious Graham? I slept with him first. I told you he was a a creep. But he's not even the worst!" As soon as Eric said that, he regretted it and he hoped Jenny would not pick up on it. But he needn't have worried.

"You are such a slut, Eric!" Jenny sobbed at Eric, "Have you slept with every guy I've been with?"

"Well, you haven't been with many guys, so ummm yeah probably," Eric said laughing.

"You're so pathetic, Eric! First you sleep with your sister's boyfriends and then what happens? Oh yeah! They dump you! Because you're not good enough for them! Guys just want to sleep with you. That's all Damien wants too! SEX!" Jenny spat at Eric.

Eric froze, Jenny's words hitting a little to close to home. "Oh was that too honest?" Jenny asked, mocking him, "You are nothing but a slut."

"Get out!" Eric screamed at her, "Get the hell out of my room!"

"Gladly," Jenny said exiting the room.

Eric pulled out his phone to send a text to his friend in cyberspace. Let Damien betray him too. He'd get his revenge on both of them.

**Author's Note: Word to the wise (wow I know that sounds lame): Reviews make me update a lot faster. **

**-Arianna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

_Good Morning Upper East Siders. Have I got the news for you. Little Jenny Humphrey has abandoned hierarchy of the Met steps for a more dangerous game. Yes its true. Our little good girl has started dealing drugs with her boyfriend, the notorious Damien Dalgaard. And speaking of Damien, rumor has it he's more interested in her best friend E. Wow J. First Asher, then Graham (who apparently E has been with too), and now Damien. I would say J has a type. Her brother's leftovers._

"What the hell, Eric?" Damien yelled at Eric, who turned to face him, anger in his eyes. Damien had finally managed to track Eric down. He had to go over to the penthouse, but right now running into Jenny was the least of his worries.

"You screwed me over. I trusted you. But, you had to go tell that little bitch everything."

"I didn't tell her anything. She figured it out," Damien was begging Eric to listen, but Eric would have none of it.

"I don't believe you! You were just saying how bad you felt for her."

"I wouldn't do that, Eric! I love you!" It was those three words again. Damien kept telling Eric he loved him, but Eric was starting to doubt it. Jenny had left seeds of doubt in his mind. Maybe Damien was just using him.

"You know you keep saying that. But somehow I don't believe you."

Damien froze. Eric had never doubted his feelings before, even if he did not return them. "What are you talking about E?"

"You're just playing with my emotions. You made me love you, just to hurt me."

"I would never do that!" Damien was stunned at the accusation He had never jerked Eric around. That had always been Eric. "And if any one has been doing that its you!"

"I never lied to you. I told you how I felt." And Eric had. He had never pretended to feel any thing for Damien that he didn't Suddenly Eric just wanted to get any from Damien.

"I called her Eric!" Damien called after him. Eric turned around, "That's how she found out. She found out because I love you!"

"Screw you! But wait, you'd like that wouldn't you." And with that Eric left.

Jenny had been listening from her room next to Eric's. It was kind of hard not to, with the way the two were yelling at each other. At first she had been shocked that her brother had the nerve to bring Damien over to the house after everything that had happened. But as she was about to go in and tell them both off, she heard all the yelling. She told herself that she was not going to let Eric make her feel bad. She had obviously come between them and Eric had taken what she said to him very much to heart. But, the two of them had been trying to ruin her. And they sent out that blast! She was ruined.

When she heard Eric leave, she went in to confront Damien. Damien heard footsteps and looked up, hoping Eric had returned. When he saw Jenny his look became guarded.

"Hey Jenny," he said nervously.

Jenny's voice was cold and unforgiving, "Hey Damien." She stood and glared at Damien, waiting for him to explain himself.

Damien stood awkwardly for a minute before offering a lame, "I'm sorry."

Jenny exploded, "You're sorry? Oh that's great! Everything's better now that you're SORRY!"

"This wasn't the plan." Damien weakly tried to argue.

"Oh it wasn't? Well that was the plan?" Jenny stared him down, "What were you and Eric going to do to me?"

Damien tried to play it cool. "What are you talking about?" he asked as if he had no idea what was going on.

Once again, Jenny would have none of it."Don't play dumb, asshole. Didn't work last time. Won't work this time."

"I was going to ruin you," Damien finally said. "Get you out of Eric's life. Finally let him have some peace away from you and your crap!"

"What crap?" She was shocked and a little nervous. "I haven't done anything!"

He looked at her condescendingly "Are you serious? Dumping yogurt on him. Getting his boyfriend to dump him."

"Oh please! You should be thanking me. You know considering you're screwing him," Jenny mocked. She couldn't believe that Damien was defending Eric. Eric probably was screwing Damien the whole time he was with Jonathan anyway. Damien should be happy he finally got her slutty brother to himself.

"I just want him to be happy. I love him," Damien admitted. Jenny frowned. She was surprised to hear that from Damien. She had assumed Damien was just sleeping with her brother. She didn't think there were any feeling between them, much less love.

She changed the subject from her 'boyfriend's' love of her brother. "This doesn't make any sense. This isn't like Eric."

"He was angry." Damien shrugged. "He thought you were going to try to ruin him. He wanted to strike before you could." Jenny might not have seen this coming but after knowing Eric for years, he definitely did.

"He's my best friend," Jenny protested, "We might fight, but he knows I'm always there for him. That can't be why he's doing this to me."

"It wasn't Eric's fault," Damien protested sharply, defending the boy he loved.

"Oh really?" If Jenny wasn't so angry she would have laughed. "Well I doubt it was you idea. You didn't even know me. And my room is right next door and you guys were screaming."

"You don't understand him."

"Then explain him to me," Jenny demanded, "Since I obviously don't understand my own brother."

Damien contemplated his options. He was honestly worried about Eric. And even though Eric seemed to hate his step-sister right now, she seemed to honesty care for him. She was trying to help Eric and he had just attempted to ruin her the same morning. He chose to hope Jenny wasn't just playing him. "That perfect golden boy act is just that an act. I'm not saying he's not nice, but he can get dark."

Jenny was surprised. "I have never seen Eric get dark," she protested.

"Of course. I don't think anyone has." Damien chose his words carefully, "He was always a little crazy. He liked to party. Not like Serena. She liked to have fun. E liked to escape. You've only met the van der Woodsen's now. Back then, they were a piece of work. Serena was never sober and their mother was always gone. Don't even get me started on his step-fathers. He was so lonely."

"Then what happened?" Jenny was caught up in Damien's story, not even thinking about what Eric had done just a few hours earlier.

"That's just it! I don't know. He changed. I few weeks before he..." Damien trailed off. He did not know if Eric had told Jenny about his suicide attempt and did not want to betray that to Jenny. The only reason he knew was because after not seeing Eric for weeks, he had hired a PI to find him.

"Tried to kill himself," Jenny supplied, "Yeah, he told me about that."

As soon as Jenny said that, Damien knew he had made the right choose talking to her. Eric hadn't even told him about his suicide attempt. If he had told Jenny, he must have really trusted her."Well yeah. I could never figure out what happened. It was so abrupt. The night before we had been at a party, then the next day he was just yelling at me how he never wanted to see me again."

"Well, what happened at that party?" Jenny asked, sure whatever happened was the key to Eric's personality change.

"I don't know! I was with him all night." Then Damien remembered how Eric left with that other boy. "Except..."

"Except when?" Jenny practically yelled at her ex.

"He left with some boy and when I went looking for him, I couldn't find him. I assumed he went home and I left."


End file.
